


We Could Run Away

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: I'm trying out something a little different with this drabble. As always let me know what you think!





	We Could Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm trying out something a little different with this drabble. As always let me know what you think!

Dean Winchester never thought he'd fall in love. Out of all the girls he's been with, thought he fell in line with, there will always one who he would've done anything to be with again. The one he almost ran away with, along with Sammy of course. That's when he knew she's was the one. She was willing to start a life with both of they even if they were still in high school. Dean never thought he would graduate considering he didn't stay at any school long enough to care about his grades unlike Sam. All he wanted to do was hunt with John and move on to the next city. John told them this hunt was going to take longer than usual with made Sam happy, but not Dean. Until he walked into closed that day and saw her. 

After months of dating, he still couldn't believe how close you two had become she didn't even mind when Sam hung around. She knew Dean took care of him and treated him like he was her own brother. He wanted to tell her everything including the fact that he was a hunter, so he did. She thought he was crazy, who wouldn't, but he couldn't believe what happened next. 

“Wait you actually believe me?” 

“No, but I trust you” 

Dean never thought she'd believe him let alone take the news so well. That was the moment he said I love you for the first time. That was the day she told him that should run away together. He knew John would be pissed, but he couldn't stop himself from saying yes. 

This hunt really was taking longer than usual. Sam was able to actually have fun in school and make friends. Dean was able to be in a relationship that lasted a year. He was also able to get everything ready run. School let out and he took Sam to the motel they'd been staying away and told him to pack his bags while he did the same. When Sam asked where they were going he told them as much as he could. 

“(y/n) invited us to go somewhere with her and I thought you'd wanna come with us.” 

Sam's eyes lit up. Dean knew he loved being around her making him sure of his decision. After all John told him to watch out for Sammy and that's exactly what he was going to do. After everything was packed Dean checked the time and knew she'd already be waiting at the park just like they planned. Sam and Dean were about to take off, until he heard a voice that made him feel like he was just hit by a truck. 

“Good, you boys are already packed. Load everything up so we can head out. I got a call from another hunter who needs our help.” 

“But,” Dean covered Sam's mouth and told him to load his bag into the impala. 

They drove out of town, as if Dean didn't already fell like his heart was being ripped in half, he remembered the park he was supposed to met her at was the exact one they had to pass to leave. He saw her sitting on a swing waiting with a suitcase ready to go. He prayed you wouldn't turn and see them leave, but it went unanswered since there's exactly what she did. He'll never forget how heartbroken she looked sitting there. 

“I really wanted to go in that trip with (y/n)” 

“I know, me too" 

He knew she was crying and it took everything he had not to do the same. He didn't know it at the time, but he was watching his one chance at happiness disappear from the backseat of the impala.


End file.
